


ART: The Sick Warlock

by LFB72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Humor, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Magic Revealed, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Merlin gets sick, Arthur goes to help and gets more than he bargained for. Inspired by the wonderful Polomonkey's Get sick soon. I'm sorry, with a story as good  and fun as this one, I could not resist temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: The Sick Warlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polomonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Get Sick Soon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941164) by [Polomonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/pseuds/Polomonkey). 



[](https://imgur.com/xqnccKh)


End file.
